


The Rise of Psi

by FreeGrain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: {HIATUS}After the incident at Fort Rozz, Gayle doesn't think she'll see Imra again. Until a couple of months later, she comes to her with a request for help. A request to help them fight Reign.{Psiturn}{Gayle x Imra}





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the reupload guys, I had bad time and impulse took over T-T 
> 
> Original Note:  
> So as I was catching up on Supergirl, I couldn't help but notice that this pair had /lots/ of chemistry. So naturally, as I somehow adore rarepairs more, had to write something for them. Enjoy!

"But Winn, Reign's here." Imra's hands were braced against the controls. She sounded calm and composed but Gayle clearly saw the tension in her shoulders.

She was nervous. She was scared of Reign and what she could do. Not that she blamed her; she knew the strength Reign possessed. The news held no blows when talking about her.

"What?! Okay, no, no, you need to go protect Supergirl." Winn sounded slightly panicked on the other end.

"No, she can't. She needs to control the throttle and manually hit these coordinates until the ships are resteadied and Fort Rozz is back in its original orbit." It was the other one, the one Gayle didn't know so much about; the blue one.

"Okay, well, who is gonna handle Reign?"

There was silence save the shuddering of their ship. Gayle paced around before she finally stood behind Imra. She raised her head, knowing what she needed to do.

"I can go," she said loudly. "Take this thing off me."

Imra looked around, slightly breathless. But Gayle just waited for her words to sink in.

And they did. Imra fully faced her, more than a little confused. She didn't believe her. Gayle merely hardened her face to show she was serious. Imra looked away to pull at her belt.

There was hesitation in her movements as she held the tiny key that locked away Gayle's power. She still held what happened last time in mind. It genuinely had been an accident. It had been so long without her power that she forgot what it felt like. And hitting her head gave rise to a surge that she hadn't expected.

The time inside Imra's head had been brief but she as always, got glimpses of her thoughts. She saw her fears and worries, all the things that could happen.

But in that web of fear, she'd encountered a door. A door of suppressed emotions. Something that she didn't want to see.

It intrigued Gayle more than she cared to admit. Imra was different from anyone she'd ever encounter. But she was whipped back before she could press it.

Without saying anything Imra cupped her face with a soft,  _soft_  hands. Gayle held her gaze throughout. The flame in her eyes surprised her.

Gayle let her guide her head to the side as her other hand unlocked the psychic damper.

The effect was almost immediate. The dam was lifted and suddenly her body was flooded with power. Gayle opened her mouth as she momentarily blinked. She missed this; she missed her feelings of power in her veins.

Imra took it off completely and Gayle felt freer than ever before. Like a bird let out of a cage, her heart soared.

A silence that lasted too long to have been normal passed between them. There was something in Imra's expression, something powerful yet without strength, that made Gayle feel a little fuzzy inside. Now  _this_  was a woman that could bring her to her knees. And she wouldn't mind one bit.

"See?" she breathed and tilted her head to the side. "Don't be afraid, Matilda."

They stared into each others' eyes for another few seconds. And then Gayle saw the promise in them. She jerked her head slightly and walked towards the door.

But as she walked away, she feel Imra's eyes on her back.

And Gayle didn't know what to think. She didn't know what passed between them. And maybe she didn't want to know, to save herself the hurt. But even as the door slid shut behind her and she walked down the dark corridors, her mind was still on the beautiful girl in the ship.

* * *

The mission had been a success. Supergirl and Imra had gotten what they needed and they left the prison as quickly as possible. Gayle was glad to be away from that place.

Sitting near the window, watching outer space rush by, she remembered everything that happened after she left the ship.

Livewire died at Reign's hands.

Gayle hadn't known her well at all. They'd just bickered before the mission. And while she'd never admit it, she'd being flirting a little bit. It saddened her to see her go but she wished she was in a better place now.

She'd brought Reign to her knees, too late to save Leslie but just in time to save Supergirl. She'd never felt stronger. Reign had brought Supergirl to the brink of death yet she collapsed sobbing at her might.

Back on the ship, just before they walked into the DEO, Imra came up to her, the psychic damper in her hand. Again, she said nothing.

Gayle could have refused, could have turned her power on the woman and broken free of their clutches. The world knew she wanted to.

But something stopped her. She didn't know what.

Gayle smirked and blinked once. "If you must, Matilda."

Imra blushed. "Don't call me that."

Her soft hands were touching her again as she slid the tech over her head. There was a click and then a weak sensation as her power was sealed away.

"Hmm.. then what  _do_  you want me to call you?"

Imra tilted her head but didn't step away. It was becoming a habit of theirs, gazing sensually into each others' eyes. Gayle could almost laugh.

"Imra. Please call me Imra."

And she turned and walked away. The roles were reversed and Gayle founded herself staring after her. The confidence in her stride, the power, the overwhelming beauty; Gayle almost fell in love.

But there was nothing. Nothing from her she'd possibly give. So she just sighed and exited the ship.

* * *

_is it wrong to_

_secretly count the days_

_until i see you again?_

_is it wrong to_

_smile at the thought of_

_seeing you again?_

_is it wrong to_

_feel this way_

_about you?_

_because if yes,_

_then_

_consider me in the wrong_

She recounted the poem again and again, turning each word over in her mind as if it was a clue to be figured. But she came up empty handed each time. Gayle didn't understand what she felt but she couldn't get her out of her mind. Imra. Imra. She'd asked her to call her Imra. Her stomach curled and coiled within her as she looked out the window.

At least her new room was nice. The window, while seeming like a small thing, was such a wonderful thing. She no longer felt cut off from the outside. She leaned on the sill and sighed. Why things have to be so difficult?

"Hey."

Gayle glanced back towards the door and almost did a double take. There, in the flesh and blood, stood Imra herself.

She was dressed down from the suit she'd worn on the mission. Instead she wore a white blouse and dark pants. She wore them  _stunningly_.

"Imra," Gayle smirked, turning to look back out the window. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

The door opened and that made her spin around. Imra stood in the cell with her. She was unafraid as she walked over. She leaned on the window ledge next to her.

"What you did—saving us—it was brave," she said quietly.

"That's all? It took you two months to come up with "brave"?" Gayle snorted. "You amuse me, Imra."

Imra looked down at her arms and said nothing. Gayle narrowed her eyes. She was holding back.

"Say what you need. I don't bite." A grin from an afterthought. "Unless you want me to."

Imra's cheeks pinked. "We need your help again."

Gayle arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Imra nodded, her gaze still fixed on her hands. "Reign is stronger than ever. The DEO needs more firepower if we stand a chance at stopping her." There was a pause. "So I offered to train you."

"Train me? I doubt you can help. My powers are a lot different than yours."

Imra met her eyes. "Train you to be a hero."

Gayle blinked. A hero? Her? What madness possessed them to think of this?

"It's a yes or no question, Psi," Imra said. "Reign will destroy the world, you along with it. But we can stop her,  _you_  can stop her. And afterward… who knows? If they think you're trustworthy, you may find a new home than this cell."

Gayle felt she was severely overestimating her power. She may be strong enough to bring Reign down but she had surprise on her side. She doubted Reign would be unprepared for her next time.

"So, Psi. What is it?"

Gayle turned to face her. Imra did as well. For a few seconds she held her eyes. There was hardly any distance between them. Every inch of her perfect skin was in full view. The cuteness of her nose to the parting of her lips that made her insides churn. She didn't know what she felt.

"Gayle."

"What?"

"My name is Gayle. And I suppose my answer shall be yes. Reign would kill anyone like me."

Imra's answering smile was a blessing on the world. "Good answer. Your transfer to my custody will take place tomorrow. Stick tight until then." She turned to walk out then paused. "Thank you, Gayle."

And then she left. The door slid shut.

Gayle turned back to the window, sighing. A hand traced the damper on her head. Sometimes she wished her power was different, something that allowed her to see into minds rather than just fear. Things would be so much easier.

She sighed. Sometimes she really hated feelings.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Chapter Two because why not? I hope you enjoy :)

Imra returned the next day with two guards at her side. They dwarfed her in height with large guns in their arms. Their faces were still as they looked at her. Gayle arched an eyebrow.

"Now, now… that is hardly necessary," she smiled as the door slid open. "You are well aware that it was you who asked me to help you, not the reverse."

Imra shrugged as they started to walk. "Let's just say that not everyone is to happy to have you walking around free. This is merely a start until you prove yourself."

Gayle scoffed. "This is a wonderful start to trying to work with me. Have you  _good_ guys any idea about a word called  _trust_?"

Imra chuckled. "This part wasn't my idea. I tried to talk them out of it."

Gayle eyed the two guards beside her. "And you did such a  _wonderful_  job." She felt something warm in her chest when Imra laughed.

Gayle walked with them until they emerged in the DEO's main room. Oh, wonderful, the Dream Team was already assembled. J'onn paced around, instructing his team. Supergirl stood by her sister, talking quiet until they noticed she'd entered the room.

"Psi," Supergirl greeted. "Glad to see you're cooperating."

Gayle rolled her eyes. "Please. I mentioned before, Reign will come after me when she defeats the D.E.O."

"Very encouraging," J'onn said, joining them. "Now, taking into account Psi's power, we're going to need to rework our plan. Winn, I need you to scan the city again for signs of the Worldkillers. They'll be making their move soon so we need to know the moment they surface."

The others started talking and adding their ideas. Gayle was rather disinterested. The only thing she wanted to find out was when she could get the psychic damper off her damn head. Then she could really get to work.

"Imra, you can handle Psi's training," J'onn nodded. "We'll meet back in a couple of hours and see if we've made any progress. Supergirl, a truck needs you on Route 28."

Gayle arched an eyebrow at Imra. Imra just smiled back.

"Do the boys in black need to accompany us?" she said.

Imra shrugged and looked up at them. "I can handle things from here. She won't try anything." Imra looked at her. "Right?"

Gayle gave her a coy smile.

After a minute or two, they were walking away from the main room, unaccompanied. Gayle felt a lot better already. Though, it did leave her alone with Imra, someone she wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with. It was confusing.

Imra tossed her a bundle of clothes from a rack. "Get changed, we start in five minutes."

Gayle caught them. "Excuse me?"

Imra had already started walking away but she turned around to flash a smile at her. "Training. You know, like physical combat? The room's just down the corridor. Five minutes." She waved. "Don't be late."

Gayle's eyes narrowed. When they'd said training, she hadn't thought actual fighting. Surely they knew that wasn't really her style.

Gayle lifted the leggings and arched an eyebrow. She quickly changed and made her way down the corridor. She pushed open the door and strode into the room confidently. But stopped when she saw Imra already stretching on the floor.

Imra had stripped her jacket off to reveal powerful shoulders and well-muscled biceps. Her black tank top clung to her torso, showing off just how fit she was. Like all workout clothes, her legging were also skin tight. It also didn't help that she was stretching down her leg with her back to her. So she got quite the eyeful.

Gayle averted her gaze and cleared her throat. Imra raised her head and broke into a smile. She straightened up and checked her watch.

"Almost exactly five minutes," she smiled. "I'm impressed." She patted the dummy beside her. "Get up here. We'll start with your proper form."

Gayle walked closer. "I still don't get why we're going this. Shouldn't we start by taking this off?" She indicated to the damper on her head. "Then I can  _really_ show you what I can do."

Imra squared up to her, standing to her full height. Her eyeline was just the same as hers. Something burst free in her chest and the smile Imra gave her didn't help.

"Sorry, Gayle," she said sincerely. "This is all we can do for now."

Gayle snorted. "Of course, what did I expect?" She rolled her shoulders back. "Okay. Instruct me then."

Imra smiled. "Turn around."

Gayle held her gaze. She turned on her heel to face the training dummy.

"Slip into your fighting stance," Imra ordered.

Gayle's jaw tightened. She was not going to admit that she wasn't sure what that meant. "Imra. I don't think you understand,  _I don't fight_. Not like this anyway."

"Well, now you do," Imra grinned. "Fighting stance?

Gayle tried to recall the last time she'd seen a fight. She slid her leg back and curled her hands into fists.

"Good," Imra encouraged. "But position your hands differently. The nearest hand to the dummy should be loose and ready while the other should be guarding your stomach, in case of attack."

"Like this?" Gayle tried but Imra obviously wasn't happy with it.

"No, no more like this-" Gayle just couldn't get it. Her hands were all over the place but nowhere they were supposed to be. She sighed in frustration.

"Here. Do it like this."

Suddenly there was a warm presence at her back and Imra's arms wrapped around hers. A hand settled around each wrist and Imra guided her hands into the right position.

"Imra-" Gayle tried but then she felt warm breath against her ear. Gayle was  _not_  into this. At all. All she needed was to get out of the stupid headdress so she could take the world by storm.

"Just relax," Imra instructed. "Let your body stay loose and natural. Okay, I'm going to guide your hands now. One, two, three." Imra moved her hands forward in a quick strike and then again.

The feeling of her body against her back was making Gayle hot all over. "Im- Imra! I… I just- stop!" Gayle wrenched herself free of her arms. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest against her will.

Imra took a couple steps back. "Whoa, I'm sorry. Psi- Gayle, I was just trying to-"

Gayle stopped her with a look. "It's fine. I just… I just-" She didn't know how to continue her sentence. She wasn't even sure why she'd stopped her. She shook her head. "It wasn't working."

Imra ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. Okay, I get it." A blush stained her cheeks. "We can try something else."

Gayle nodded, trying to look as neutral as possible.

"Okay, okay," Imra smiled, stepping back. "Here, try with me instead of the dummy."

Gayle stared at her. That was the exact opposite to fixing her problems. It was bad enough when she was touching her. Imra was stunningly beautiful, super smart and totally Gayle's type. Which she wasn't supposed to be thinking about.

"Gayle. Gayle!"

Gayle snapped out of it. Her mask had come down and she quickly schooled her face into one of confidence. "Right. What am I supposed to do?"

Imra's face flooded with relief. "Try hit me, I'll correct you as we go."

Gayle kept her face neutral. Imra had accompanied them to Fort Rozz but she'd never seen her fight. She threw a punch but Imra caught her wrist. "Kept your elbows tucked closer to your body," the woman advised. "Angling your fist wrong can hurt your wrist if it lands wrong."

Gayle punched with the other hand but she caught that one as well. "Better. But now I have both your hands. What are you going to do?" Imra's smile was amused.

Gayle hooked her foot around Imra's ankle. And yanked her off her feet. Imra's eyes widened and she slipped backwards. Unfortunately, she was still gripping her wrists. And pulled her with her.

They tumbled forward, rolling onto the training mat. She landed right on Imra, straddling her hips. Their faces were inches apart, the only thing keeping her up were her arms; her hands pinned Imra's wrists to the ground. Imra chuckled, chest heaving up and down.

"Nice move," she smirked. "Now what?"

Gayle felt a hot blush shoot down her spine. The pure  _suggestion_  in that statement made her curl internally.

Did Imra have any idea the effect she had on people? Or the effect she had on her?

"I.."

Suddenly there was a pressure on her thighs and Gayle was suddenly in the air. She hit the ground with a thud, a dull pain spreading down her leg. It wouldn't last.

"Too slow," Imra laughed from outside her line of sight. "If I was Reign, your skull would be dust by now."

Gayle forced herself to sit up. "If you were Reign, I'd have drawn out your worst nightmare by now." She'd done it once. She'd do it again.

"Okay, again," Imra said.

Gayle got to her feet, wincing at the dull ache spreading up her leg. Imra… wasn't human. Or wasn't as human as her anyway. Chances were she hadn't even tried to throw her hard.

She curled her hands into fists and lunged again. She threw all her weight into that punch but it just glanced off her shoulder. Imra was swift, moving forward to catch her around the waist.

Gayle hit the wall, breath forced out of her.

"Still too slow," Imra teased, cocking her hip to the side.

She was fed up. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's the point in this?!" she yelled. " _I don't fight_. When will that get through that pretty head of yours?" She took a step forward. "If you really want me to help you, take this damn thing off my head!"

Imra took a step back, mouth opening slightly. "Okay… okay… I'll admit this wasn't the best idea."

"You are a master of deduction.

"This wasn't about training. It was supposed to be a trust exercise."

"I trust that you won't hurt me but the same can't be said for your comrades," Gayle said coldly. "Supergirl would have all the Fun in the world beating me down if I take a step out of line."

"She'd never," Imra said immediately. "Look…. Sorry."

Gayle took a step forward and cupped her cheek. Imra froze, eyes trained on her. It was just the two of them, alone, together. The air hummed with electricity.

"If you want me to trust you, to trust the D.E.O, you need to trust me," she breathed. "You know what I'm asking."

Imra nodded soundlessly. She knew. "Okay," she breathed. "We need to talk to Supergirl but okay. I'll trust you."

Gayle's smile was genuine. "Good. Thank you." She dropped her hand. "That makes me feel…" Confused. "Satisfied."

Imra nodded. And Gayle followed her out of the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I considered calling this 'The Life of Psi' in reference to 'The Life of Pi' because that was a good movie. But I figured that didn't make too much sense so here we are!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a while. I've kinda fallen out of love with Supergirl but we'll see how it goes. Please comment if you want this to continue! (i thrive off feedback)

“Absolutely not!” Supergirl frowned. “You’ve got be kidding me!” 

Imra held back an exasperated sigh. “Kara,  _ please _ . Just hear me out, okay?” 

Kara folded her arms, glancing back at where Gayle was standing. Imra knew the psychic was watching their every move, that stupidly smug smirk on her lips. She took a deep breath to ground herself. 

She understood perfectly well why Kara was so against freeing Gayle. Gayle’s powers were different from most at the D.E.O. but they were far more powerful. If Gayle decided to turn on them… with the Worldkillers against them as well, things could get very bad, very quickly. 

Kara experienced her abilites first hand. She felt everything Gayle could do. 

“Okay. I will listen to you,” Kara finally said, though she didn’t look happy with it. 

Imra nodded. “Thank you.” 

Kara nodded back. But her eyes were unconvinced—hardset against her. 

“Kara, we want Ga- Psi to help us, don’t we?” Imra prompted. A nod. “For that, we need her to trust us. This relationship needs to be built on trust. So we need to take the first step to show her we’re willing to work with her.” 

Kara blinked. “I see.” 

“I tried a little combat training but she’s no affinity for it. Her strength is in her power; without it, she is defenseless. And though Gayle would never admit it, that scares her.” She ignored the offended noise Gayle made. 

“We need to trust her.” 

Kara’s face was still as her mind mulled things over. Imra held her breath. She could tell this was hard for her. Kara had personally suffered at Gayle’s hands, she knew the effects of her power. Imra would never blame her if she said no. But finally Kara nodded. 

“...fine. Okay,” Kara sighed. “If you think so… I’ll trust her.” She reached into her belt and withdrew the small key that unlocked Gayle’s psychic damper. She offered it to Imra. 

Imra took it, grasping Kara’s hand gently before pulling away. “Thank you for this.” 

Kara waved her off. “Just do it before I regret saying yes.” 

Imra turned around, finding Gayle standing close behind her. She raised the key, smiling triumantly. Gayle tilted her head to the side, returning the smile with an equal amount of warmth. 

“Well done, Imra,” she said softly. “I knew you could do it.” 

Imra chuckled, jerking her head to the side. “I didn’t think so. You don’t have such a good reputation around here. Kara’s one of the nicest people but somehow you managed to get on her bad side.” 

Gayle shrugged. “Eh. I try not to care about peoples’ opinions. As a legend once said ‘Lions do not concern themselves with the opinions of sheep’.” 

Imra forced herself to keep her face neutral as she leaned forward. Gayle let her cup her cheek and guide her head to the side. Imra pushed the key into the damper and turned. She felt a click and then electricity humming under her finger. It faded as quickly as it appeared. 

Gayle let out a breathy exhale, the noise sending tremors down her spine. Her eyes fluttered closed. Imra pried the damper from her head, holding the headset cautiously. 

“How do you feel?” she asked. 

Gayle opened her eyes and they glowed with a new strength. She smiled lazily. 

“Wonderful.” Suddenly there was a dart of pain in the back of Imra’s head. Her vision darkened for barely a second before both vanished. Gayle grinned at her. 

That had been her, testing her powers —and Imra. She knew Imra felt her lingering just on the edge of her mind, just one small push was all it would take. Imra wasn’t going to say a word to the others. She trusted she wouldn’t hurt her. 

Imra smiled back and Gayle arched an eyebrow. She settled back, giving her a nod. 

Kara cleared her throat behind them and that was when she noticed how close she was to Gayle. There was barely an inch between them, Imra’s hand still cupping her face. Imra immediately stepped away. 

“Okay, Psi,” Kara nodded, stepping towards them. “I hope you understand why we did this. I hope we can work together in the future.” 

Gayle smiled at her too, seeming to be in a much better mood than before. “I hope so too, Supergirl.” 

Imra slid the damper into her pocket. If things went wrong, she never knew when she might need it. “Okay,” she said calmly. “Let’s go.” 

Gayle fell in step next to her, smiling to herself. She didn’t say a word but Imra knew she was feeling a lot more comfortable than she had been earlier. There was a confident swagger to her step that hadn’t been there before. 

Imra walked through the rooms of the D.E.O. until she found who she was looking for. Alex Danvers was working away on something in the lab. Her expression was pure concentration. 

“Alex? Are you busy?” Imra asked from the doorway. 

Alex looked up, eyebrows furrowing when she saw them. “Oh yeah, we let Psi out.” She tapped her forehead. “I completely forgot.” She rose and walked out to them. “So, what can I do for you two?” 

“Gayle doesn’t train physically for combat. So I was wondering if you’d help us… um, train with her power?” Imra asked nervously. 

Alex frowned as she realised what she meant. “You want me to let  _ her  _ use her powers on  _ me _ ?” The look on her face was incredulous. 

“See, I’d do it myself but for some reason, letting her in while I’m the only one who can stop her, isn’t the best option.” 

Gayle laughed. “Still don’t trust me? Don’t be afraid, Matilda.” A hand brushed her ear before she felt warm breath. “I don’t bite.” 

Imra forced herself to get her eyes straight. “I do trust you,” she shrugged. “I’m just not stupid.” 

Alex frowned at them so Imra had to plow on. “What do you say? It’ll be a good exercise. We need the team to trust each other.” 

Alex pressed hand to her temple. “Okay. Okay, fine,” she agreed. “Just not too much, Marsh. Know your limits.” 

Gayle’s smile was amused but she nodded. “Thank you, Alex.” 

Alex quickly packed her things away safely before joining them in the training room. Gayle seemed much more relaxed than how she’d been earlier. She lazily faced Alex, brushing blonde hair from her eyes. 

Alex stretched quickly, showing off a fine physique that Imra could admire. She rolled back her shoulders, fixing Gayle with a look. “You ready?” 

Gayle chuckled. “The question is, are you ready?” 

With a nod from Imra, Alex lunged forward. Her fist jabbed forward, aiming for Gayle’s nose but it never connected. 

Imra couldn’t feel the effect of her power but she clearly felt the wave of energy that washed through the room. Alex crumbled to her knees, hands going to clutch the side of her head. 

Gayle’s eyes were intense, darker than they’d been before. Alex started to cry out, body tightening in on herself. 

“Gayle.” Imra tried to get her attention. She was going too far. 

Alex groaned, shaking her head from side to side. Her whole body was tense, muscles straining against something she couldn’t fight. 

“Gayle!” 

And then Gayle stopped. The energy in the room lifted and Alex’s finally stopped shaking. Silence filled the air, broken only by her laboured breath. 

Gayle’s power was terrifying. No wonder Reign had crumpled before her.  It was a wonder Kara had managed to defeat her in the first place. It truly proved how strong Supergirl was. Imra was glad they were both on her side. 

Gayle blinked twice before she knelt down and offered Alex a hand. “Are you okay?” she heard her say. “I may have gone a little overboard.” 

For a second Alex didn’t respond. But slowly, she unfurled from her ball on the ground. Her face was pale, the blood having drained away. Imra had never seen her like this before. The look on unsettled terror in her eyes slowly faded and she took Gayle’s hand. Together, she rose to her feet. 

“Wow,” she said, shaking her head. “That… that was stronger than I thought…” She eyed Gayle with a new respect. 

“Okay, I think that was enough,” Imra said as she joined the two of them. “Alex? You good?” 

Alex nodded. “I’m okay. Just give me a few seconds to recover.” Already the colour was returning to her face. She looked at Gayle. “That was intense.” 

Gayle nodded, a lazy grin on her face. “I’m had that damper on for a reason.” 

After they’d made sure Alex was really okay, they went their separate ways. Alex headed back to her lab to continue whatever she’d been doing before. Imra headed back to the main room, Gayle keeping stride with her. 

“Imra! Psi!” Kara called them over the moment they appeared. “Hey, I think we may have something for you.” 

Gayle arched an eyebrow. “Do tell, little sparrow.” 

Kara frowned at the nickname but continued anyway. “There’s a robbery taking place down on 23rd Street. The police are moving in on them but there’s suspected alien activity. I want you too to come with me, see Psi in action for the first time.” 

Gayle was nodding while she talked. She seemed to understand why Kara was asking such a thing. And she seemed to be up for it. 

“We’re in,” Imra confirmed. “How are we getting there?” 

“We can fly,” Kara nodded. “I’ll take Gayle, and you can follow.” 

For some reason, Imra felt a little disappointed. But she quickly pushed the reason down and nodded. Now wasn’t such a time to be envious. They had actual work to do and people to save. She couldn’t be distracted. 

They were ready within minutes. 

Gayle flashed her a smile, sending a shiver down her spine. The way she was looking at her… Gayle was doing things to her that she couldn’t control. Gayle smirked. “Don’t wait up, Matilda.” 

As she walked into Kara’s arms, Kara flashed Imra a look that said ‘Really?  _ Her _ ?’ Imra felt herself get hot under the collar and looked away. 

Kara took off like a bullet, speeding out of the D.E.O and over the city. Imra took a deep breath. She leapt into the air and flew after them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on tumblr (https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :)  
> Thank you so much ^-^  
> FreeGrain


End file.
